


Now You See Me

by Anhali



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhali/pseuds/Anhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un trágico accidente provoca un gran golpe para la manada, pero principalmente para Stiles. Seguir adelante, mientras el peligro acecha, es la única manera de sobrevivir.</p><p>*Nota*<br/>Todos los sucesos de la serie han sucedido (kanima, manada de alfas, Darach) excepto que Derek no ha estado presente desde el principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Actializado*  
> Todos los sucesos de la serie han sucedido (kanima, manada de alfas, Darach) excepto que Derek no ha estado presente desde el principio. Me apetecía quitarle un poco de peso que tenía sobre los hombros al pobre.

“¡Scott!” grita mientras corre hacia Scott. Su corazón late frenéticamente al ver el cuerpo de su amigo caer al suelo con una barra de hierro clavada en el pecho. “¡Allison!” La cazadora le oye. Lanza una última flecha al Omega en la pierna, dándole así una ventaja a Isaac para que éste después atraviese con su mano el pecho del otro. Segundos después el Omega cae al suelo, muerto. 

Stiles cae de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Scott, quien respira con dificultad. Tiene los ojos entre abiertos pero puede ver que está asustado.

“¡¿Scott?! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No cierres los ojos!” le grita al ver a su amigo cada vez más desfallecido. 

“Tenemos que llevarle a Deaton” solloza Allison mientras acaricia el pelo de Scott. 

Le entrega las llaves de su jeep a Allison. 

“Trae el coche” le ordena. La chica duda, pero finalmente hace lo que le pide. “Tenemos que quitarle la barra de hierro para que se recupere más rápido”  le informa Isaac moviendo despacio el cuerpo de Scott.  “Ayúdame a sujetarlo” le pide. Isaac sostiene los hombros de Scott con firmeza.

Stiles suspira profundamente antes de mirar a su amigo y encontrarse con su mirada. “Va a dolerte un poco, colega” le dice mientras agarra la barra con sus manos. Despacio, empieza a retirar el objeto del cuerpo del hombre lobo. Scott aúlla del dolor. Se transforma rápidamente, pero él no se deja llevar por el pánico. Isaac sostiene con fuerza a Scott. 

Para cuando Allison llega con el coche, Scott ha perdido la conciencia pero por lo menos ha comenzado a sanar. 

Meten su cuerpo en el asiento trasero antes de ponerse en marcha. 

“¿Cómo están los gemelos?” pregunta mirando por el retrovisor al asiento trasero donde se encuentra Allison junto con Scott. 

“Siguen rastreando al otro”

“¿Cómo no lo vimos?” pregunta frustrado Isaac dando un golpe en la guantera. 

“¡Hey!” le reclama. Isaac le mira avergonzado. “Nadie podría haber anticipado que se trataran de dos Omegas” murmura “Caímos en su trampa, pero reaccionamos a tiempo”

“Hirieron a Scott” replica Allison. 

“Lo sé, pero ya nos hemos deshecho de uno. Solo nos falta otro” Sin darse cuenta aprieta el volante con fuerza mientras la ira recorre su cuerpo. 

Habían planeado hasta el último detalle expulsar al intruso que estaba cometiendo asesinatos en el pueblo. Todo había ido bien hasta esa noche, cuando en vez de un intruso habían resultado dos: dos Omegas. 

El plan había sido acorralar al supuesto Omega solitario, pero el caso había sido al revés. Ellos habían resultado ser las ratas que habían caído en la trampa. Y de no ser porque contaban con los gemelos, probablemente no habrían sobrevivido.

“Seguramente Ethan y Aiden ya la han atrapado” comenta después de varios minutos en silencio. Isaac no dice nada y tampoco Allison. 

Stiles suspira profundamente. 

¿Llegaría realmente un momento en el que pudieran vivir en paz? ¿Aunque fueran cinco minutos?

Los últimos meses habían sido estresantes, sobre todo cuando no hacían más que venir Omegas al pueblo con el único fin de apoderarse del nuevo estatus de Scott como Alfa. Y si a eso le sumabas las pesadillas y/o alucinaciones, la falta de sueño, la constante preocupación y ansiedad que sentía de que cualquier miembro de la manada fuera herido. 

El cuerpo de Stiles temblaba, a pesar de que intentaba controlarse. Su corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente.

“Stiles...” oye la susurrante voz de Scott. Stiles gira levemente la cabeza, sonriendo al ver a su amigo despierto. 

“Hey, Sco....” su voz se ve interrumpido cuando algo choca violentamente contra el coche provocando que de un par de vueltas.

Los cristales se rompen cuando Isaac choca contra la ventanilla. Stiles se golpea con fuerza contra el volante. Oye el grito de Allison. Y la voz de Scott, pero el golpe en la cara le impide enfocarse. El coche comienza a dar vueltas, como si alguien o algo lo estuviera empujando. Cuando el coche vuelve a estar posición horizontal, reza para que el coche siga funcionando. Enciende el motor y pisa el acelerador. Su vista comienza a volverse ensombrecerse mientras se concentra en la carretera. 

Stiles respira por la boca, apretando los dientes mientras siente como si le clavaran mil cuchillos en la cabeza. Sin embargo, aguanta y acelera todavía más. Mira a Isaac inconsciente a su lado. “¡Stiles, cuidado!” Para cuando mira el árbol ya es demasiado tarde para frenar.

En cuestión de segundos, la parte delantera del jeep colisiona contra el árbol, aplastándose como una simple caja de cartón. Vuelve a golpearse contra el volante antes de que todo se vuelve negro. 

 

_Algo va mal_ , eso es lo primero que piensa al recuperar la consciencia. Le duele el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio sin parar, pero nota cada parte de su cuerpo. Oye voces, susurros, pero solo hay oscuridad. Y no sabe por qué pero aquello le inquieta.

“Stiles” reconoce la voz de su padre y cierta parte de él se relaja. Nota una mano, la de su padre, en el hombro. 

“Papa” murmura con voz ronca. Intenta abrir los párpados pero es como si se negaran a abrir. Lentamente, se lleva una mano a la cara y se toca el rostro. Hay algo que cubre sus ojos. 

“Stiles...” La voz de su padre se rompe y Stiles se pone más nervioso.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” pregunta aún tocando la venda que hay en su cara. “¿Donde están Allison, Isaac y Scott?” demanda saber preocupado. “El accidente...”

“Todos están bien” contesta su padre. Stiles asiente. 

“Estoy en el hospital, ¿no?”

“Si” Su padre tarda un par de segundos en contestar. “Desde hace cinco días” Stiles se siente perdido y mareado de repente. E incómodo de tener aquella estúpida venda en los ojos. 

“¿Tan grave fue?” Su padre presiona con fuerza su hombro. Se oye como alguien abre la puerta y entra.  

“Stiles, es el médico” le informa su padre. 

“Nos alegramos de verte despierto, Stiles” comenta el médico pero hay algo en su voz que hace que Stiles dude de que haya sido buena idea despertar. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta al ver que la habitación se ha quedado en silencio. 

“Sufriste varios traumatismos, traumatismos permanentes” Stiles traga saliva y contiene la respiración. Nota su corazón ir tan rápido en su pecho que parece que va estallar. “Lamentablemente, me temo que debo informarte que has perdido la capacidad de ver”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trágico accidente provoca un gran golpe para la manada, pero principalmente para Stiles. Seguir adelante, mientras el peligro acecha, es la única manera de sobrevivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo tengo que he de decir que mis conocimientos médicos se basan en lo que he visto en las series de televisión y a la información que hay en internet, por lo tanto no es para nada real. Yo aquí voy como Pedro por su casa y me invento las cosas como se me da al gana, espero no ofender ni molestar a nadie.

Stiles se endereza lentamente sobre la cama, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pide que siga recostado. Tampoco dice nada. 

“Voy a ser honesto contigo, Stiles” dice el médico después de dejar que el chico haya asimilado la noticia. “Hubo un desprendimiento en las retinas. Intentamos repararlas lo más rápido posible, pero también hubieron complicaciones en lo operación. Sufriste una reacción contra la anestesia” Stiles sigue sin decir nada y el médico continúa. Su padre, en cambio, no puede dejar de mirar a Stiles. La indiferencia que muestra su hijo ante lo que el médico le está diciendo le rompe por dentro con cada segundo que pasa. “Hay muy pocas de que vuelvas a ver y lo haces no será como antes” 

“Si, bueno, lo he pillado” replica Stiles por fin. “¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?” El médico mira a su padre antes de contestar. 

“Te haremos unas últimas pruebas, quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien pero creo que mañana podrás irte” Stiles asiente. “Sin embargo, he de decirte que todo será muy diferente ahora. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo y debes aceptarlo, chico. Sé que será difícil, teniendo en cuenta que eres joven, pero debes seguir adelante”

“Es fácil decirlo, teniendo en cuenta de que no es usted el que ha perdido la vista” replica Stiles molesto. 

“¡Stiles!”

“Tranquilo, señor Stillinski. No pasa nada” Stiles oye unos pasos acercarse a la cama antes de sentir una cálida presencia cerca. “Es normal que estés enfadado” murmura el médico.

“No estoy enfadado”

“Lo estarás. Estarás furioso. Te preguntarás por qué tú y no uno de tus amigos”

“Se nota que no me conoce muy bien” contesta Stiles irónicamente, negándose a creer lo que el médico le decía.”Los accidentes ocurren, la gente muere o sobrevive. Y yo he sobrevivido, al igual que mis amigos. Creo que no podría estar más agradecido” 

“Si, has sobrevivido, pero a qué coste. Ellos no están en el hospital, ellos no están heridos. Ellos no han perdido la vista” Stiles se queda en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Siente la furia recorrer su sangre y un gran deseo de partirle la cara a aquel médico. 

“Debe de ganar el premio al médico del año con ese tacto suyo” Nota una profunda risa a su lado. 

“No eres el primero que me lo dice” contesta el médico antes de irse. “Ahora debo ir a ver a otros pacientes” Stiles suelta un suspiro. 

“Muchas gracias, señor Hale” oye decir a su padre. _Hale_ , ¿de qué demonios le sonaba el nombre?

“Ahora lo que más necesita es su apoyo, señor Stillinski. La de usted y la de todos” Oye como se cierra la puerta antes de escuchar los pasos de su padre. 

“Stiles...”

“No quiero hablar ahora” contesta rápidamente. Se toca el rostro de nuevo, ahora más consciente de la venda en sus ojos. Siente el miedo en su pecho, poco a poco apoderándose de él; la ansiedad carcomiéndole como una llama a extendiéndose lentamente. Su cuerpo tiembla levemente, pero no quiere ceder. No frente a su padre. Ni frente a nadie. 

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se quito la sábana de encima y giro sobre la cama, dejando las piernas colgando. 

“Necesito ir al baño” murmura. Le tiemblan los labios y la voz casi se le rompe. Nota la firme mano de su padre en el brazo antes de que éste comienza a dirigirle al servicio que hay en la misma habitación. Palpa el manillar de la puerta. 

“Puedo yo solo” murmura deshaciéndose del agarre de su padre.

“No seas cabezota, Stiles. No me importa” Stiles agarra aire por la nariz y lo suelta, sintiendo como la paciencia se le agota. 

“Dios, papá, estoy ciego, pero creo que puedo mear yo solito” Se arrepiente seguidamente de decir esas palabras al notar como su padre le suelta el brazo. Genial. “Puedo yo solo, papá” Cierra la puerta detrás de sí y guiándose por la pared llega al lavabo. 

“Iré a traerte algo para comer de la cafetería” le informa su padre. Stiles aprieta con fuerza el lavabo de mármol.

Se siente el peor hijo del mundo. Sabe que es injusto con su padre, quien solo quiere ayudarle. Stiles agacha la cabeza sintiendo como un sollozo se le atasca en la garganta. Bajo la venda, siente como se le humedecen los ojos. Irónico teniendo en cuenta de que ya no podrá ver. 

_Ya no podré ver_ , se dice a sí mismo. Aprieta los puños mientras su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Le duele el pecho y respirar es casi imposible. Agarrándose del borde del lavabo, se sienta en el suelo. Apoya ambas manos en el suelo mientras abre la boca en busca de aire. _Ya no podré ver._

Un sollozo rompe el silencio.  Se tapa la boca pero los sollozos salen. 

“Los accidentes ocurren” murmura para sí mismo. “Y estoy vivo” Se repite esas palabras una y otra vez hasta que lentamente comienza a respirar con normalidad. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa. Nadie tampoco viene a buscarle, ni siquiera su padre. 

Stiles se levanta del suelo y se vuelve a agarrar del lavabo. Abre el grifo y se lava las manos. Suavemente, se limpia la frente y las mejillas, tendiendo cuidado de no mojar la venda demasiado. Entonces llaman a la puerta.

“Stiles” es Scott. Stiles traga saliva y suspira. “Abre” le pide su amigo. “Mira, estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Somos hermanos, ¿no? ” Stiles sonríe levemente antes de dirigirse a tientas hasta la puerta y abrirla. No puede ver a Scott, pero si sentirle. Nota la mano de su amigo en su hombro. “ Afrontaremos esto juntos, como siempre. ¿Esta bien?” Stiles asiente. 

“Esta bien” 

“Venga, he traído el desayuno” le dice. Stiles le agarra por el brazo antes de que Scott le conduzca hasta la cama.

“Mi padre ha ido a por el desayuno también” replica sentándose en la camilla. 

“Ha sido precisamente él quien me ha dado la bandeja. Tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle al médico. Además me dijo que ahora mismo te sentirías más cómodo estando conmigo” Stiles suelta un suspiro cansado. 

“Me he comportado como idiota con él” le dice a su amigo. “ Él solo quería ayudarme y...” suspira de nuevo.

“No creo que le haya molestado, Stiles. Al fin y al cabo eres su hijo” contesta Scott. “Ten, este sandwich de pavo está riquísimo” Stiles acepta el sandwich antes de darle un mordisco. 

“¿Cómo están los otros? ¿Isaac y Allison, como están? ¿Y tú? ¿Que ocurrió después del accidente? ¿Y los gemelos? ¿Que pasó con el Omega que faltaba?” 

“Stiles, no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora” dice Scott con voz seria.

“Sí que tenemos” contesta él con firmeza. “Fue el otro Omega quien nos atacó, ¿verdad?” Hay un leve silencio entre los dos, pero suficiente como para contestar a la pregunta de Stiles. 

“Allison están bien, al igual que Isaac” dice finalmente su amigo. “Su heridas no eran tan graves como...”

“Las mías” termina Stiles dejando el sandwich a un lado. Puede imaginar la mirada de culpabilidad de Scott, por lo que sonríe. “Scott, esto no es culpa tuya, ni la de nadie. Fue un accidente. Además, prefiero ser yo que uno de vosotros. ¿Qué esperaba? No soy más que un simple y débil humano, que corretea con hombres lobo y una cazadora”

“No digas eso. No digas eso porque sabes que es mentira. Eres uno de nosotros, Stiles” contesta Scott molesto. “Eres mi mejor amigo y mi segundo al mando. Has salvado a la manada más veces de las que te imaginas” Stiles sonríe tristemente y asiente a modo de agradecimiento. 

“Cuéntame lo siguiente que ocurrió”

“Ethan y Aiden perdieron al Omega. Siguieron un rastro falso y para cuando se dieron cuenta, el accidente ya había ocurrido” empieza Scott. “Para cuando llegaron al lugar del incidente, la policía y las ambulancias ya estaban ahí, pero no había ni rastro del Omega”

“¿Crees que se ha marchado?” 

“No”

“¿Por qué quedarse? ¿Qué le retiene?”

“Matamos a su compañero” Aquello realmente sorprende a Stiles. 

“¿Una mujer? ¿El Omega es una mujer?”

“Si” contesta Scott. “No la hemos localizado aún, pero su rastro nos indica de que sigue por el pueblo” 

“¿Y qué? ¿Ahora busca venganza?” 

“Eso nos tememos”

“¿Y cuál es el plan?”

“Bueno, ninguno de nosotros ha de quedarse solo. No estando ella suelta”

“Lydia”

“Ella está con Aiden. Está segura” le asegura Scott y Stiles asiente. Hace tiempo que dejó atrás sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, sobre todo cuando ella dejó claro que no podrían ser algo más que amigos. Pero aún así, un amor por el que sintió una vez por ella no era tan fácil de olvidar. “ Y tú también lo estarás”

“No me hace falta una niñera, gracias” replica Stiles negando con la cabeza.

“Ya, bueno, aquí el que manda soy yo”

“No soy un hombre lobo, Scott. No eres mi Alfa, por lo tanto, no eres mi jefe” 

“Pero soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti, así que no hay nada más de lo que hablar. Punto” Stiles niega con la cabeza pero no añade nada más. “Solo será hasta que la atrapemos” 

Stiles siente la mano de Scott en su hombro. 

“Todo se arreglará, ¿de acuerdo? Todo volverá a la normalidad”

“No, Scott. Ya nada es normal” replica Stiles a pesar de que sabe que su amigo solo intenta consolarle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me agrada saber que os haya gustado la primera parte y realmente espero que ésta haya sido también de vuestro gusto. He improvisado en el último momento con la aparición de Derek, así que ya veremos como continúa esto;) Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trágico accidente provoca un gran golpe para la manada, pero principalmente para Stiles. Seguir adelante, mientras el peligro acecha, es la única manera de sobrevivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tomado la libertad de modificar un par (muchas) de cositas. Espero que no os importe y si hay algo que queráis saber, no dudéis en preguntar.

Stiles recibe el alta al día siguiente. Agotado después de no haber podido dormir durante toda la noche, se viste tranquilamente con la ropa que su padre le ha traído de casa. 

“¿Listo para irte?” dice una voz a su espalda. Se gira, con la camisa aún sin abotonar. No ve quien es, pero reconoce la voz. El medico/ idiota del día anterior. 

“Si” contesta bruscamente. No dice nada más, pero siente aún la presencia del médico. Siente su mirada. Como si nada, comienza a abotonar la camisa. “ Hay algo que desee decirme?” pregunta después de un breve silencio.

“Te estás poniendo mal los botones” comenta el otro. Antes de que Stiles pueda reaccionar, siente la presencia del médico frente a él y como comienza a desbotonarle la camisa de nuevo. 

Se queda quieto como un palo, sin entender mucho que está ocurriendo. Se siente incómodo, pero tampoco hace nada para apartar al médico. La confianza que muestra, como si se conocieran desde siempre, se le hace rara y curiosa.

“Te debo una disculpa” murmura el hombre, aunque su voz suena más joven que el día anterior. Su cercanía provoca una reacción muy diferente en comparación del otro día. No siente ganas de pegarle, bueno, sí. Pero también otras cosas que le son difíciles de explicar. 

“¿Por ser un gilipollas como médico? Bueno, disculpas aceptadas” La suave risa del hombre provoca un hormigueo en la piel de Stiles. 

“Nadie se había atrevido a hablarme así a excepción de mi hermana” contesta. 

Stiles se cruza de brazos.

“Bueno, comportándote así me extraña mucho que siquiera te hable” 

“Eres gracioso”

“Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no puedo. Lo siento” replica Stiles. En su mente intenta imaginar el rostro del médico, pero es difícil. 

“No tenía derecho a hablarte así. Fue muy poco profesional de mi parte” continúa el otro. “Simplemente..., me recordaste a alguien”

“Ocurre algo?” interrumpe la voz de su padre.

“Venia a despedirme de su hijo, Señor Stillinski” comenta el hombre con su voz más profesional. Stiles nota como se aparta y se hace a un lado. ¿ _Qué demonios?_ , se pregunta. “ Nos veremos en la próxima revisión, Stiles” 

“¿Tiene gracia, sabe? Y es un poco injusto, teniendo en cuenta de que yo no puedo verle” replica con ironía, pero sonríe. 

“Stiles” le advierte su padre sin ver la gracia en su comentario. Stiles se pone las gafas de gol que su padre le ha traído antes de agarrar su brazo.

“Relájate, papá” murmura mientras salen por la habitación. 

 

Su padre le guía con cuidado hasta el ascensor. Y de ahí hasta la salida. La brisa del aire es un soplo fresco para su rostro. Se siente tentado de abrir los párpados, pero para qué si solo habrá oscuridad?

Se concentra en los sonidos y olores, que parecen más intensos de lo que eran antes. 

Su padre le conduce hasta el coche patrulla. Lamentablemente, su precioso bebe había quedado destrozado en el accidente y solo un milagro lograría que volviese a funcionar.

“Lo siento, ¿vale?” murmura Stiles después de un largo silencio. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla. No sabe donde están ni si falta mucho para llegar a casa.

“Sentir el qué” pregunta su padre. 

“Comportarme así, como si me lo tomara a broma” 

“¿Es que no lo haces?” pregunta molesto su padre. 

“No”

“El sarcasmo no siempre te va ayudar, hijo”

“Lo sé. Y créeme, lo intento. Intento aceptarlo, pero dame un poco de crédito, ¿quieres?”  Stiles suspira y gira el rostro hacia su padre a pesar de no verle. “ Sé que esto también es difícil para ti, pero...”

“¿Difícil? ¡Casi te pierdo, Stiles! ¡¿Crees que me importa de verdad que no vuelvas a ver?!” La voz de su padre suena furiosa pero al instante se calma. “Si te perdiera, yo...” Stiles aprieta la rodilla de su padre. 

“Pero estoy vivo, papá” le dice sonriendo tan sincero como puede. “Estoy aquí” Stiles no puede ver como su padre asiente, ni como se quita una lágrima de la mejilla. 

El resto del viaje lo pasan de nuevo en silencio.

 

No tardan mucho hasta llegar a casa. Stiles nota que han llegado cuando su padre para el coche y se baja para abrirle la puerta. Baja del auto con su ayuda y caminan hasta la entrada. Nada más abrir la puerta, un olor delicioso invade sus fosas nasales. 

“¡Hey, ya están aquí!” oye la voz de Allison en algún punto de la casa. De repente se ve rodeado por miles de brazos. 

“Stillinski, ya nos preguntábamos cuando aparecerías” no está seguro si el que dice eso es Aiden o Ethan. 

“Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta” es Isaac quien habla. 

“Genial, ahora que ha venido, ¿podemos comer ya?” sí, ese si que era Aiden. 

“¡Chicos! ¡No os esperaba!” comenta feliz. 

“Ya bueno. Scott no nos dejaba ir a verte, así que hemos improvisado un poco e invadido tu casa” comenta Allison antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. 

“Espero que no hayáis roto nada” añade su padre,  pasando por su lado.

“Tranquilo, me he asegurado de que todo estuviera en su sitio” 

“¿Melissa?” La madre de Scott se acerca y abraza cálidamente a Stiles antes de darle un beso en la frente.

“Me alegra verte, Stiles” murmura “No te atrevas a volver a asustarme de ese modo” le amenaza en ese tono de madre que Stiles nunca se cansaría de oír. Sonríe y asiente. “Bien” le acaricia la mejilla y se aparta. “¿Quien tiene hambre?” todos gritan eufóricos, como si no hubieran comido durante décadas y se van a la cocina. 

“Stiles” 

“Lydia” Nota la cercanía de la chica por su perfume. Instantes después, siente un golpe en el hombro. 

“Por asustarme, idiota” Lydia le abraza y Stiles no puede hacer más que abrazarla también. En otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias, aquello habría significado el cielo, ahora no. “¿Cómo estás?” susurra a pesar de que hay hombres lobo en la casa que pueden oír todo. 

“He estado mejor” contesta con honestidad. Lydia se separa de él y agarra su mano para darle un suave apretón.

“Todos estamos contigo” 

“Lo sé” Porque son una manada, una familia. Y la familia siempre se ayuda unos a otros. 

 

El almuerzo transcurre fluidamente. Nadie habla del incidente, ni menciona nada de la reciente situación de Stiles. Están todos en la pequeña cocina de los Stillinski, apretados como sardinas alrededor de la mesa, comiendo.

“Por cierto Scott, ¿de qué me suena el apellido Hale?” pregunta a su amigo, mientras los demás siguen hablando.

“Tal vez por Peter Hale” Stiles frunce el ceño. 

“¿Peter Hale? ¿El mismo Peter Hale que os convirtió a Isaac y a ti?” 

“Si, Derek Hale es su sobrino. Él y su hermana han regresado a la ciudad” _Así que se llama Derek_ , piensa Stiles. 

“Le conozco, muy guapo. Y joven para ser médico” dice la madre de Scott metiéndose en la conversación.

“¿Por qué ha vuelto?” pregunta curioso. “¿Sabe lo que le ocurrió a su tío?” 

“Si, lo sabe. Le explique lo que había ocurrido con Peter y lo entendió. Además, ha venido a quedarse indefinidamente, o eso es lo que me dijo” contesta su amigo. “Así que no hay de qué preocuparse de momento”

“Su familia vivió hace mucho tiempo en Beacon Hills, o lo hizo antes del accidente” comenta su padre. 

Stiles se gira en dirección hacia su padre. 

“¿El incendio?” 

“Si”

“¿Estamos seguros de que no es otro psicópata?” pregunta ahora a Scott. 

“No vi nada raro en él. No he conocido a su hermana, pero él parecía bastante normal” contesta tranquilamente su amigo. “No quiere problemas y prefiere quedarse al margen de la manada” Stiles asiente mientras guarda aquella información. 

Seguidamente se levanta de la mesa. 

“Estoy cansado” dice en voz alta. “Creo que voy a echar una cabezadita” oye las sillas moverse.

“Bien, te dejaremos descansar entonces” dice Ethan dándole un leve apretón en el hombro.

“Cuídate, Stillinski y no te metas en líos” bromea Aiden revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

“Como si pudiera evitarlos” replica sonriendo. 

“Nos vemos, Stiles” comenta Lydia dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

“Adiós, cielo” le dice Melissa dándole un gran abrazo.

“Stiles” Allison le abraza. “Yo....”

“No, Allison. Para” la interrumpe sabiendo lo que le va a decir. “No es culpa tuya. Ni la de Isaac, ni la de Scott” añade sabiendo que los otros dos están ahí para oírle. Se aparta de ella y coloca ambas manos en sus hombros. “¿Lo entiendes?” 

“Si” susurra la cazadora. Stiles sonríe, no puede ver su rostro, pero apostaría a que sus ojos están vidriosos. 

Le da un rápido abrazo. 

“Saluda a tu padre por mi, ¿vale?” Nota a la chica asentir antes de soltarla. 

“Espero que no te importe que me quede aquí de guardia” le dice Scott colocando un brazo al rededor de sus hombros.

“¿Alguna vez me haces caso?” 

“Rara vez”

“Entonces de nada sirve discutir”

“Stiles” es Isaac. “Me alegro de verte bien, dada la situación”

“Gracias, supongo” comenta sonriéndole a su amigo. El hombre lobo le da un suave golpe en el brazo antes de marcharse.

 

Con ayuda de Scott, Stiles sube al piso superior. Entrar a su cuarto es como entrar a una nueva dimensión. La estancia le es familiar, pero diferente a la misma vez.

Se deshace del agarre de Scott y camina hasta el centro del cuarto. Se siente fuera de lugar, pero en casa a la vez. A tientas camina hacia su escritorio. Palpa con los dedos todo lo que hay encima, imaginando y adivinando lo que es cada cosa. 

“Stiles” le llama Scott.

“Tengo sueño” lentamente camina hasta su mano. La palpa y se sienta. Se quita las gafas de sol y las deja a un lado. 

“¿Estarás bien?”

“Durante un par de horas” murmura hacia su amigo. “Creo...” Scott no dice nada. Cierra la puerta y Stiles se recuesta boca arriba sobre la cama. Su lenta y suave respiración es lo único que se oye en la habitación. Varios minutos después se queda dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, gracias por haber leído este capitulo. Lo he hecho lo más largo que he podido sin, podría haberlo hecho más largo, pero estaba cansada y lo dejé ahí. Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, que siempre son un placer de leer! Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trágico accidente provoca un gran golpe para la manada, pero principalmente para Stiles. Seguir adelante, mientras el peligro acecha, es la única manera de sobrevivir.

Los días pasan rápidamente y mientras Stiles va acostumbrándose de cómo será su vida a partir de ahora. Y no es nada fácil al principio.

La frustración y la poca paciencia que siente cada vez que choca contra algo, o de no tener la capacidad de poder seguir ayudando a la manada a investigar como hacia antes, le hacen sentirse inútil e inservible. 

Sigue repitiéndose que por lo menos está vivo, pero cuanto más se dice esas palabras, más son las veces que siente que de nada sirve. Stiles no es alguien que pueda quedarse sentado cuando la acción ocurre más allá de la puerta. Es impulsivo e inquieto. Y cambiar eso de un día para otro, era imposible.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la manada no pudiera encontrar a la Omega. Era rápida y escurridiza, incluso para cuatro hombres lobo, donde tres de ellos eran Alfas. Conseguían un rastro para que luego desapareciera como por arte de magia.

 

Era sábado por la mañana. Otro sábado sin tener nada que hacer. Los demás seguían intentando buscar a la Omega, a excepción de Aiden, quien estaba en el piso de abajo, haciendo de guardia y probablemente viendo televisión. 

Stiles conoce bastante bien su casa, así que no es tan difícil bajar la escaleras y dirigirse al salón donde descansa el hombre lobo. 

“¿Aún no tenéis noticias de Isaac y Scott?” pregunta mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el sofá. Lo palpa y siente como Aiden baja las piernas del mueble para darle espacio a sentarse. 

“No” comenta tranquilamente el muchacho. 

“¿Y no estás preocupado?”

“Estarán bien” le asegura el otro.

“¿Y Allison y su padre? ¿Tampoco han regresado?” 

“Relájate, Stiles” Aiden se levanta y se aleja. Stiles intuye que va a la cocina por cómo oye la puerta de la nevera abrirse. “¿Tienes hambre?” pregunta. Tiempo atrás, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que el Aiden que una vez intentó matar a su amigos cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Deucalion, fuera el mismo que le estuviera preguntando si tenia hambre. 

“Pues la verdad es que un sandwich de pavo estaría genial, gracias” comenta acomodándose en el sofá.  Agarra el mando de la televisión y a pesar de que no ve qué hay puesto en la televisión comienza a cambiar de canal hasta oír algo que le entretenga. 

Pasan diez minutos y Aiden no ha regresado de la cocina. Frunce el ceño y se encorva sobre el sofá mirando en dirección a la cocina. 

“Oye, que aquí hay alguien que se muere de hambre” se queja en voz alta, pero no hay respuesta. Espera varios minutos en silencio, concentrando en su sentido del oído, que podía no ser tan desarrollado como la de un hombre lobo, pero servía de vez en cuando. 

Hay un enorme silencio en la casa. 

“¿Aiden?” se levanta mientras siente como algo no iba bien. “¿Aiden?”  Despacio camina hasta la cocina. Toca la mesa y la rodea lentamente. De repente su pie choca contra algo. Se agacha y palpa suavemente. 

Su corazón se acelera cuando toca la forma de un rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, aquél debía de ser Aiden. 

Rápidamente, Stiles le toma el pulso al inconsciente cuerpo del Alfa. El aire fue arrebatado de sus pulmones al no encontrar ninguno. El terror empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Stiles. qué demonios ha pasado?, se pregunta. Se levanta y palpa el cuerpo de Aiden en busca de alguna herida física pero no encuentra sangre. Toca de nuevo su pulso y obtiene la misma respuesta. 

_No puede estar muerto_ , murmura en su cabeza.

“Deberías verte” dice alguien a su espalda. Una voz femenina. Stiles se queda paralizado. Levanta la cabeza pero no se da la vuelta. “Expuesto e indefenso” continúa la mujer. “Y todo para mi” 

“Le has matado” Stiles intenta que su voz no tiemble. Se concentra en mantenerse frío mientras piensa en Aiden. “Has matado a mi amigo”

“Ni me vio venir” comenta la mujer muy orgullosa. “Y gracias a él, mi poder ha aumentado” lo siguiente que Stiles recuerda es ser lanzando contra la pared. Gime cuando se golpea la espalda con violencia y cae al suelo. “Vosotros matasteis a mi compañero” comenta con furia y dolor. “Ahora yo os mataré a todos”.

“Vosotros atacasteis primero, nosotros solo nos defendimos” replica Stiles mientras se apoya en el suelo de espaldas contra la pared. Oye los pasos de la mujer acercarse y siente la respiración de ella en su cara. “Murió por ser estúpido y por querer tener algo que no le pertenecía” levanta la barbilla, desafiándola. La mujer se ríe. 

“Eres valiente para ser humano” murmura acariciando su mejilla. Stiles aparta la mano de un manotazo. “Frágil y débil, pero valiente a fin de cuentas. Quién sabe, quizás te deje vivir y te convierta en mi nuevo juguete” La mujer se ríe. Sin pensarlo, Stiles aprieta su puño con fuerza y lo estampa con todas las fuerzas que puede en la cara de aquella mujer. 

Gime ante el dolor de chocar contra algo duro, pero el golpe también toma por sorpresa a la mujer, quien se queda anonada. Corre sin vacilar y no se le ocurre otra mejor idea que subir al piso de arriba y refugiarse en su habitación. Cierra e intenta bloquear la puerta como puede.  Agarra rápidamente su teléfono y llama a su padre, pero al parece éste había apagado el aparato al entrar el buzón de voz. 

Mierda

“¿De verdad crees que una puerta puede detenerme?” murmura la mujer furiosa al otro lado de la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, Stiles oye la puerta reventar y abrirse, e instantes después nota una mano en la garganta. La mujer le aprieta con firmeza, levantándole del suelo y asfixiándole lentamente mientras Stiles se remueve como loco a pesar de que sabe que no puede hacer nada para soltarse. Abre la boca, boqueando en busca oxigeno. La cabeza comienza palpitarle y la sensación de mareo le envuelve. 

Los segundos pasan y Stiles nota cada vez más como su cuerpo va adormeciéndose y volviéndose pesado. 

Se encuentra a oscuras y va a morir. Y su padre. ¡Dios, su padre! No quiere ni imaginarse la escena que encontrará al llegar a casa. Verá la llamada y se sentirá culpable.

Miedo, tristeza, ira. Eso es lo que siente Stiles. Todo al mismo tiempo. Lo que más detesta es no poder ver a los ojos a aquella mujer. No ver en su mirada como muere lentamente. 

Stiles abre los párpados aún sabiendo que todo seguirá oscuro. Sin embargo, esa vez es diferente. Está a punto de perder la consciencia, pero antes de que todo se vuelva silencioso y la oscuridad le rodee para siempre, logra ver dos ojos verdes mirándole con rabia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito, pero es lo que hay! Intentaré subir uno más antes de que acabe el año. De nuevo, gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trágico accidente provoca un gran golpe para la manada, pero principalmente para Stiles. Seguir adelante, mientras el peligro acecha, es la única manera de sobrevivir.

Stiles abre la boca y toma desesperadamente una bocanada de aire. 

“¡Stiles!” oye gritar a su padre. Empieza a toser mientras se lleva una mano a la garganta. No ve nada, solo oscuridad. 

“¿Papa?” pregunta sin saber si realmente está consciente o soñando. 

Nota la mano de su padre en el brazo. 

“Estoy aquí” murmura su padre para tranquilizarle. Stiles gruñe, sintiendo la garganta seca. “Estás en el hospital. A salvo”

“Stiles” es Scott. Los recuerdos regresan a la mente del chico. La mujer, _Aiden_....

“Aiden” susurra. 

“Ha muerto” comenta Scott con dolor en su voz. 

“Lo sé” murmura apenado. “¿Dónde está Ethan?” pregunta preocupado por el otro gemelo. “¿Y Lydia?”

“Isaac y Danny están con Ethan” contesta Scott. Siente la presencia de su amigo a su lado de la camilla. “Allison y su padre están con Lydia” 

“¿Qué recuerdas, Stiles?” pregunta su padre. 

“Estábamos en el salón. Aiden se levantó y fue a la cocina. Me extrañó que tardara demasiado en volver y además había demasiado silencio, así que decidí ver qué ocurría” Stiles suspira profundamente. “Casi tropiezo con algo en el suelo. Era Aiden. Le tomé el pulso, pero no lo entré” Se pasa una mano por el pelo. “Lo siguiente que recuerdo es oír la voz de la mujer a mis espaldas. Me lanzó contra la pared. Recuerdo haberle pegado antes de ir a mi habitación. Lo siguiente que supe era que me estaba asfixiando” Stiles se queda en silencio unos minutos. _Pude ver, pude ver. Ó solo era mi imaginación al saber que estaba a punto de morir?_ Stiles frunce el ceño. “¿Por qué demonios estoy vivo?” pregunta en voz alta. 

“No digas eso. Agradece que lo estés” le reprende su padre. 

“Ethan me llamó, dijo que algo no iba bien” comenta Scott. “Isaac y yo regresamos y fuimos a tu casa, pero estaba vacía cuando llegamos” en su voz se nota la culpabilidad. 

“No fue tu culpa, Scott” le asegura Stiles a su amigo. “Ella asesinó a Ethan”

“Stiles, lo siento” dice entonces su padre. Stiles gira el rostro hacia su padre. 

“¿Sentir, el qué?”

“No haber contestado a tu llamada. Si hubiera contestado antes...”

“No había nada que hubieras podido hacer, papá” le da un suave apretón en el brazo a su padre. “Es peligrosa, Scott. Debemos tener más cuidado”

“Hablaste con ella?” Stiles asiente. 

“Quiere matarnos a todos. Tenías razón es por venganza. Ojo por ojo, supongo” Se pasa una mano por la cara intentando aclararse. “Hay otra cosa”

“Qué más”

“Pude ver” murmura. Hay un breve silencio. “Sé que suena a una locura, pero no estoy mintiendo. Logré ver sus ojos” 

“Stiles...” empieza a decir su padre.

“Escuchadme solo un momento, ¿vale?” Suelta un suspiro antes de coger aire y proseguir. “Y sin en realidad no se tratara de una Omega y si no fuera un hombre lobo en absoluto. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunta Scott confuso.

“Piénsalo. ¿Cómo puede confundirnos con su esencia, hacernos seguir un rastro que no lleva a ninguna parte? No la detectamos aquella noche, la del accidente. Huyó de los gemelos y ellos perdieron su rastro. Consiguió que Isaac y tú siguierais otro rastro falso y entró a mi casa sin ser detectada antes de matar a Aiden. ¿Cómo es eso posible para un hombre lobo?”

“Ve al grano, Stiles” le pide su padre. 

“¿Cómo empezó todo esto?” pregunta a su padre.

“Los asesinatos” contesta Scott.

“Exacto” Stiles se dirige de nuevo a su amigo. “Investigamos a las víctimas y no tenían nada en común, sin embargo si lo tienen para esta mujer. ¿Y sí se tratan de sacrificios? ”

“¿Un Darach?” pregunta sorprendido su padre. “¿De nuevo?”

“Jennifer quería matar a la manada de Alfas, ¿que quiere ésta?” pregunta Scott. 

“Ni idea” contesta negando con la mirada. “Sé que vi durante unos segundos. Jennifer le devolvió la vista a Deucalion, ¿acaso no es posible?” se queda en silencio mientras intenta pensar en algún plan. “El Omega, el de verdad, ¿que ocurrió con su cadáver?” le pregunta a su padre. 

“Chris Argent y yo le llevamos al depósito”

“¿Sabéis su identidad? ¿Quién es y de dónde viene?”

“No” Stiles asiente.

“Está bien” murmura asintiendo. “Papá, necesito que hagas algo por mi, dado que yo ya no puedo. Ve a la comisaría e intenta identificar al Omega. Identificándole a él, sabremos quien es la mujer y por que quiere sacrificios humanos. De momento no creo que vayan a haber cuerpos, puestos que su única misión ahora, es matarnos a todos”

“Eso no es un gran consuelo” comenta Scott. 

“No pienso dejarte solo. Y si es cierto lo que dices, ni siquiera lo pienses” 

“Papá, ¡hay vidas en peligro!” 

“¡Y la tuya es una de ellas!”

“Yo me quedaré con él señor Stillinski” Stiles no necesitaba ver para saber quien era el que había entrado en la habitación. 

“Le agradezco su amabilidad señor Hale, pero esto es un asunto familiar. No es asunto suyo” dice con dureza su padre. 

“Si hay alguien que intenta acabar con la vida de uno de mis paciente, créame, es asunto mío” Stiles no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja en dirección a Derek Hale. “Le prometo que su hijo estará a salvo. Además, soy un alfa” añadió como si aquello fuera suficiente para convencerle. 

“Un chico murió en mi casa, señor Hale. Asesinado mientras cuidaba a mi hijo. También era un alfa y mire como acabó” Stiles tuvo que darle un punto a favor a su padre. 

“Ella sigue siendo humana, en parte por lo menos. Pero debemos atraparla con la guardia baja” dice Stiles. “Papá, ve a la comisaría e identifica al Omega. Aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi y no pasa nada. Estaré bien” Oye a su padre gruñir y sabe que ha ganado. “Scott lleva a mi padre a la comisaría”

“Le diré a Isaac que....” 

“No” interrumpe Stiles. “Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto. No es a él quien ella quiere ver muerta. Ve con la manada, ellos te necesitan”

“Tú también” Stiles esboza una sonrisa triste. 

“Gracias, pero creo que ahora mismo ellos lo hacen más. Habéis perdido un miembro” Scott le da un apretón en el hombro. “Dile a Ethan que lo siento” 

“Lo haré” 

“Volveré más tarde le asegura su padre antes de marcharse acompañado de Scott. Stiles respira profundamente. Se queda en silencio varios minutos antes de volver a abrir la boca. 

“Scott me dijo que no querías involucrarte en nada que tuviera que ver con esta manada” No sabe donde esta Derek pero siente su mirada. 

“Viví aquí durante años. Aún cuando quisiera borrar algunos recuerdos no muy agradables, Beacon Hills es mi hogar” contesta Derek, acercándose. Stiles nota sus manos sobre su muñeca. “Te estoy tomando el pulso” le dice en voz baja. Stiles asiente, quedándose en silencio.  “Es un poco raro, sabes? Ver a un humano en una manada de hombres lobo. Curioso.”

“Son mi familia” se encoge de hombros. 

“Pero tú eres el que más peligro corre estando entre ellos” comenta usando su voz de adulto. 

“Lo sé, pero la verdad es que nunca me había sentido más seguro en mi vida. Bueno, hasta ahora” murmura bajando la cabeza. 

“Siento lo de tu amigo” comenta mientras sigue sujetando su muñeca.

“Gracias” 

“No has sufrido ningún  gran daño en la garganta. Tendrás que comer líquidos una temporada pero por lo demás estás bien” 

“Bien” dice Stiles con sarcasmo. “Nada está bien últimamente”

“Lo siento, no quería...”

“No es tú culpa, tranquilo” 

“Me llamo Derek, por cierto” dice de repente, como cambiando de tema.

“Lo sé”

“Sé que lo sabes, pero aún así no nos habíamos presentado oficialmente” Stiles alza un poco el rostro, mirando en dirección a Derek. 

“Por qué querría yo saber en nombre de pila de mi médico?” La risa de Derek le hormiguea la piel. Entonces nota la camilla moverse y como algo pesado se pone encima. Derek se ha sentado al borde de la cama y sostiene con fuerza a su muñeca.

“No lo sé” murmura el otro y Stiles siente su cálido aliento cerca. Su corazón se acelera rápidamente. “Sin embargo yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el tuyo” los dedos de Derek comienzan a acariciar su piel y Stiles se estremece. 

“Eso es lo dirás a todos” murmura pero aquella sorprendente e inesperada confesión le deja sin nada más que decir. “Ni siquiera me conoces. Y yo a ti menos”

“Eso es mentira” replica Derek. “Fuimos al mismo colegio juntos” Stiles se ríe mientras se suelta de Derek. Acaricia sin pensarlo su cara. Pasa las yemas de los dedos por su áspera piel. 

“¿Hace cuánto, 15 años atrás?” se burla pero no aparta los dedos de su rostro. Intenta imaginarse cómo es. Pasa lentamente a sus labios. Los toca con delicadeza y siente como Derek aguanta la respiración.

“Recuerdo un chico alto y atlético” dice finalmente Stiles apartando sus manos. “Pero no volví a verte después de lo del...”

“Incendio” completa Derek con un leve matiz de dolor en su voz. “Nos fuimos con unos familiares después de eso”

“Lo siento”

“Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo” 

“Pero aún así la pérdida sigue doliendo” comenta Stiles. “Yo perdí a mi madre de pequeño” De repente el cuerpo de Stiles parece muy pesado. Se recarga contra las almohadas y se recuesta.

“Lo siento” 

“Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo” contesta utilizando sus mismas palabras. 

“Pero aún así la pérdida sigue doliendo” 

“No puedes robar mis palabras!”

“Lo mismo digo” comenta Derek tocando su mejilla. Stiles se concentra en aquella caricia. Es como si de repente en medio de la oscuridad que había en su mundo, hubiera una pequeña vela iluminando la habitación. Sin embargo, Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a tener algo así en su vida. No después de todo lo que había sucedido. No solo ahora, sino en todos esos meses. 

“En otras circunstancias, tal vez me habría sentido atraído por ti” murmura Stiles. Nota como Derek aparta la mano. “¡No digo que no me atraigas! Pero ahora no es precisamente el momento más...”

“Adecuado” termina el otro. “Tranquilo, lo entiendo” La calidez desaparece rápidamente, pero Stiles no puede sentirse mal.  Primero debían detener a la mujer. La vida de toda la manada corría en peligro. Después, si Derek todavía seguía interesado, tal vez

 

Derek deja a Stiles solo, asegurándole antes que estará a salvo y le da un busca por si necesitaba o ocurría algo. 

Stiles duerme el resto del tiempo.

 

Entonces sueña con Aiden.

Los dos están en el bosque, corriendo, huyendo de algo que parecer ser invisible pero el miedo que siente en el pecho es real. Aquello parece tan real. Las ramas de los árboles, la tierra, los olores. Lo que sea que les persigue se acerca. La cosa agarra una de las piernas de Aiden y le hace tropezar. Stiles grita pero ningún ruido sale de su garganta. El cuerpo de Aiden es elevado y entonces su cuello se gira. Un movimiento rápido y mortal. El cuerpo del hombre lobo cae en cuestión de segundos, muerto. Stiles grita en silencio, mas por el dolor de ver morir a un amigo que por miedo...

 

Stiles se despierta de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente. Tiene calor, por lo que aparta las sábanas a un lado. 

“¿Una pesadilla?” El corazón acelerado de Stiles se detiene al oír aquella voz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Felix 2014!! No pude publicar antes pero aquí está. Gracias por esos maravillosos comentarios y espero que tengáis un gran inicio de año. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un trágico accidente provoca un gran golpe para la manada, pero principalmente para Stiles. Seguir adelante, mientras el peligro acecha, es la única manera de sobrevivir.
> 
> *Nota*  
> Todos los sucesos de la serie han sucedido (kanima, manada de alfas, Darach) excepto que Derek no ha estado presente desde el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en escribir. He estado enferma y empecé las clases el lunes. Este capitulo no es gran cosa pero espero que lo disfrutéis por lo menos un poco. Intentaré subir cuando me sea posible. Saludos.

La piel de Stiles se eriza mientras vuelve a sentir como su corazón late con rapidez. Mueve la mano despacio para agarrar el busca que le dio Derek. 

“Qué haces aquí” pregunta con más firmeza de lo que había imaginado. Se siente indefenso y vulnerable.

Oye como la mujer se ríe a su lado derecho. 

“Quería asegurarme de que seguías con vida” contesta como si no fuera obvio.

“Por qué” pregunta Stiles apretando los puños. “Por qué estoy vivo y no muerto como....”

“¿Tu amiguito, el lobo?” termina ella por él. Seguidamente oye como ella suelta un suspiro. “Tal vez no lo creas, pero no soy un monstruo” él suelta un bufido. 

“No hace poco que juraste matarnos a cada uno de nosotros” contesta Stiles con furia. 

“Vosotros matasteis a mi compañero”

“¡Porque vosotros empezasteis a asesinar a gente de esta ciudad! ¡ _Nuestra ciudad!_ ” replica. Por fin consigue el busca, intenta recordar las teclas que Derek le enseñó. “Venir aquí fue vuestro error. Nosotros solo nos defendimos” Stiles contiene la respiración sin saber si consigue enviarle el mensaje a Derek o no. 

“Nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos” murmura la mujer con odio. “Todo”

“¿Quiénes?” pregunta.

“Solo queríamos vivir en paz” Stiles alza las cejas. El odio había sido sustituido por dolor en la voz de la mujer. “No hacíamos daño a nadie, respetábamos las reglas” 

“¿Qué ocurrió?¿Quiénes?” 

“Vinieron por la noche cuando todos dormían” La voz de la mujer se vuelve baja. “Lo siguiente que supimos fue que la casa había sido incendiada con todos dentro de ella. Nadie sobrevivió” Hay un tenso silencio mientras en la cabeza de Stiles se formulan preguntas de todo tipo. 

“¿Quiénes lo hicieron?” 

“Cazadores” contesta ella escupiendo la palabra con odio.

“Eres una emisaria, ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles. “¿Por eso querías utilizar el poder del nemeton? Para poder vengarte por la muerte de tu manada”

“Huimos de nuestro hogar, como ratas” 

“Mira, te entiendo, quieres matar a los cazadores, pero utilizar el Nemeton es mucho más de lo que imaginas” le dice pensando en todas las pesadillas que había tenido durante meses.

“Escuchamos lo del Darach” replica ella. “Creímos que...”

“Ella asesinó a gente..., ¡a gente inocente para nada!” le interrumpe.

“No me importa a cuántos deba matar”

“Entonces no eres mucho mejor que los cazadores” De repente Stiles siente como la mujer le agarra de la mano y tira de él violencia que hasta casi se cae de la cama. 

“¿No harías lo que fuera por proteger a tu manad? Imagina que fueran asesinados, ¿no harías lo que fuera por matar a los responsables?”

“¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Quieres que te compadezca? ¿Que te dé la razón? Matar nunca es la solución, solo te traerá más problemas”

“Quería que vieras mi punto de vista. Solo eso” contesta ella tranquilamente. “Dada tu posición”

“¿Mi posición?” Stiles frunce las cejas. “¿A qué demonios te refieres?” 

“Eres el emisario de la manada, ¿no?” Stiles se queda en shock, pero no dice nada. “Veo que no tenías ni idea” ella se ríe, se ríe de él. “Tengo una oferta que hacerle tu manada” dice entonces muy seria. “Os dejaré vivir y me marcharé de la ciudad...”

“Pero a cambio...”

“Me devolveréis el cuerpo de mi compañero” Stiles se queda en silencio un momento. 

“Mataste a uno de los nuestros, que te hace pensar que mis compañeros estarán de acuerdo con dejarte marchar” 

“Eres su emisario, te escucharán. Por su propio bien y por el de esta ciudad, deberás convencerlos” contesta ella “Tú mismo lo has dicho, matar no es la solución” Stiles respira profundamente mientras se siente entre la espada y la pared. “Pero lo haré si es necesario” Stiles aprieta los puños.

“Sabes, lo de amenazar se vuelve un poco cansino” replica él molesto.

“Y qué tal un incentivo” contesta ella. Stiles siente una mano en su frente antes de sentir una sensación cálida. Varios segundos después, la mujer quita la mano. “Abre los ojos” Stiles contiene la respiración al oír lo que dice. Comienza a sentir un nudo en el estómago. 

Lentamente abre los párpados. Esta vez no hay oscuridad. Mira a su alrededor y ve. _Ve todo_. 

Tiene que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. 

Vuelve su mirada a la mujer y ve que no se trata de alguien tan mayor como habría imaginado. Ella no tendría más de 30 años. El pelo oscuro le cae por los hombros y sus ojos verdes le miran con intensidad.

La mujer le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla apartándole las lágrimas.

“El accidente que tuviste te quitó la vista” murmura ella. 

“Un accidente que _tú_ provocaste” replica él. 

“Convence a tus amigos de que me dejen ir”

“¿Y si no puedo?” La tierna sonrisa de la mujer desaparece. Rápidamente vuelve a colocar la mano en su frente y antes de que Stiles pueda hacer algo siente una sensación abrasadora, como si estuvieran quemándole los ojos. Grita mientras se agita sobre la cama para deshacerse del agarre. Cuando la mujer vuelve a apartar la mano de nuevo, Stiles abre los ojos rápidamente pero es en vano. La oscuridad ha vuelto. 

Aquello es como un golpe que le deja sin aire. Abre la boca y suela un gemido inaudible. 

“Por favor...” suplica Stiles pero la mujer se ríe.

“Convéncelos, dame el cuerpo y volverás a ver de nuevo” susurra ella en su oído. “Habrá luna llena dentro de dos días, nos encontraremos en el Nemeton”  Entonces él comienza a sentir un agudo pitido en la cabeza que va aumentando de volumen. Stiles se lleva las manos y se tapa los oídos pero el sonido aumenta cada vez más. 

 

“¡Stiles! ¡Despierta! ¡Stiles!” La voz de Derek es lo que le hace volver en sí. El pitido se ha ido. 

“¿Derek?” Siente las manos del otro en sus hombros mientras le sigue zarandeando. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!”

“¡La mujer!” exclama Stiles. “¡Estaba aquí!”

“Stiles no hay nadie, ni ha habido nadie aquí” Stiles se queda en silencio. Acaso todo había sido un sueño. “Sin embargo...”

“Qué”

“No estabas durmiendo, pero tampoco consciente” le dice Derek preocupado. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“Vine aquí al terminar mis rondas. Al entrar estabas despierto, pero no del todo. Tu cuerpo no se movía, pero sí tus labios sólo los labios. Como si estuvieras hablando pero no decías nada. Intenté despertarte pero no me escuchabas. Luego empezaste a agitarte y a gritar ” Stiles asiente mientras más preguntas se forman en su mente. 

“Necesito que me saques de aquí” le dice entonces a Derek. 

“No puedo hacer eso”

“Me ha visitado, la mujer. Era ella con la que hablaba” Derek no dice nada y Stiles no necesita ver para saber que piensa que ha perdido la cabeza. 

“Necesito hablar con la manada. Ahora” Hace ademán de levantarse pero Derek le detiene colocando una mano en su hombro. 

“Stiles, estuviste a punto de morir”

“Gente morirá si no actuamos cuanto antes. Por favor”

“¡¿Acaso no piensas en ti?! ¡¿En tu propia seguridad, en tu bienestar?!” le exclama enfadado Derek. “Eres solo un ser humano, Stiles” 

“Si, eso ya lo has dejado claro un par de veces” replica Stiles molesto. “Pero esto no es sobre mi, es sobre tratar de salvar a los demás” 

“¡¿A coste de tu vida?!”

“¡Salvar vidas es lo que estoy intentando hacer!” exclama Stiles levantando las manos exasperado. “Sé que solo soy un humano pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando puedo ayudar a los demás” Stiles suspira. “Deberías aprender eso, si de verdad quieres conocerme” murmura Stiles girando el rostro a hacia un lado. 

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Stiles oiga a Derek suspirar.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta finalmente Derek. 

“¿Conoces la clínica de Deaton?”

 

20 minutos más tarde, Derek saca a Stiles del hospital, arriesgándose como mucho a ser despedido por sacar a un paciente sin autorización de su padre del hospital. 

“Aquí tienes” dice Stiles entregándole su teléfono. Había llamado a todo el mundo, diciéndoles que debían reunirse cuanto antes. “Gracias” 

Ninguno habla y la leve tensión que se ha formado incómoda a Stiles. 

“Dijiste que tenías una hermana” empieza intentando romper el hielo. “¿Cómo se llama?” Derek no contesta de inmediato.

“Cora” el silencio vuelve a invadirles. 

“¿Qué te trajo de nuevo a Beacon Hills? Si se puede saber, claro” pregunta, intentándolo de otra manera. 

“Viví aquí. Este es mi hogar, ¿por qué no debería volver?” Stiles puede notar la tensión en la voz de Derek. 

“Simplemente me parecía curioso”

“¿Por qué, porque mi familia fue asesinada aquí?” pregunta molesto Derek.

“¿Dios, a qué viene eso?” pregunta Stiles frunciendo el ceño. “Solo lo decía porque hay sitios mucho más interesantes que Beacon Hills” Stiles suspira y apoya la cabeza en la ventanilla. “Yo me marcharía si no fuera por mi padre y Scott” murmura pensando en todos los sucesos de los últimos años, cosas que desearía dejar atrás. 

“Lo siento” dice Derek con tono culpable varios minutos después. “No quería ser...”

“¿Un idiota?”

“Si” Derek suelta un suspiro. “Veo a la gente y veo como me miran. Me miran y vuelvo a sentirme como el chico que perdió a su familia en un trágico incendio”

“Ignórala. A la gente ” contesta él. “Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño. Mi padre no lo llevó muy bien, ninguno lo hicimos, pero para él fue más duro” su voz se torna más grave. “Empezó a beber”

“Lo siento” Stiles no estaba muy bien seguro qué sentía, pero lo dejó ir. 

“Yo también” murmura él. “Me miraban con pena. Al niño sin madre y con padre alcohólico” Stiles esboza una sonrisa triste. “Sin embargo desde que mi vida se ha visto envuelta con todo lo sobrenatural, que me miren con pesar es el último de mis problemas” 

“¿Mi tío fue quien convirtió a tu amigo, Scott?” pregunta Derek cambiando de tema.

“Y también a Isaac, por no mencionar a Jackson. Fue hace tres años”

“Le creía muerto” contesta Derek. “No sabía que estaba vivo” Stiles hace una mueca. 

“Bueno, yo no utilizaría la palabra vivo” comenta sintiendo un escalofrío “No es por ofender, pero era un psicópata” 

“Peter siempre fue...diferente, pero era alguien en quien podías confiar” Aquello le molesta a Stiles.

“Mordió a Scott sin su consentimiento” replica. “Engañó a Isaac Lahey solo para tener más poder. Convirtió a Jackson Whittemore en un lagarto asesino de casi tres metros e intentó matar a una buena amiga mía. Él convirtió en un infierno nuestras vidas, mostrándonos lo cruel que era el mundo mientras permanecíamos en la ignorancia” Stiles aprieta los labios. “Era tu familia, pero el tío que una vez conociste se había ido desde hacía mucho tiempo” De nuevo hay silencio. 

“¿Te ofreció la mordida?” pregunta entonces Derek. 

“Si, pero me negué porque en medio de todo este rollo sobrenatural, ser humano es lo que hace ser quien soy” Stiles suelta un suspiro mientras siente una presión en el pecho. Se siente relativamente bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Ligero, sin ningún tipo de peso en los hombros. 

Stiles nota como Derek apaga el motor del auto. Han llegado a la clínica. 

Se quita el cinturón y abre la puerta. 

Abre la boca para darle las gracias a Derek, pero se ve arrastrado hacia adelante cuando Derek le agarra por la camiseta y pega sus labios contra él. 


	7. Chapter 7

Es un beso casto, tal vez ni siquiera es un beso. Stiles se queda inmóvil, con los labios pegados a los de Derek. Sin embargo siente un hormigueo recorrerle la piel y como su corazón se acelera.Stiles abre un poco más los labios para profundizar el beso y dando el así el siguiente paso. Derek relaja el agarre de la camiseta al sentir las manos de Stiles en su pecho. 

Los labios de Stiles son suaves y tiernos. Agarra con ambas manos el rostro del chico, tomando el control por completo. Derek no tiene ni idea de qué está haciendo. El chico, en cierta forma, le había pedido tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, a esperar, pero escuchar que Peter le hubiera ofrecido la mordida, había provocado que una sensación de posesividad le dominara. 

 

Stiles levanta la mano y la lleva al pelo de Derek mientras sigue besándole con intensidad. El corazón le late desenfrenadamente en el pecho pero se niega a apartarse. 

_Le reunión_ , murmura una voz en su cabeza mientras recuerda que hay otros hombres lobos dentro de la clínica que probablemente sepan qué está ocurriendo. 

“Aquí no” murmura en los labios de Derek. Derek gruñe pero se aparta. 

“Lo siento” le dice. 

“¿El qué?” pregunta Stiles confundido. 

“El haberte besado cuando tú mismo dijiste que ahora...” Stiles le interrumpe besándole rápidamente. 

“Me alegro que lo hicieras” contesta sonriéndole. “Y es cierto, en otras circunstancias me habría gustado muchísimo continuar pero ahora no creo que sea el momento” Le da un beso rápido en los labios. “Pero eres como un halo de aire fresco ahora mismo, así que gracias” 

“Cuando quieras” contesta Derek. Y aunque Stiles no pueda ver, puede imaginar una sonrisa en su cara. 

“¿Vamos?” Derek se baja del auto y lo rodea para ayudar a Stiles a salir. 

 

Miles de recuerdos de cuando era un niño asaltan a su mente cuando entra dentro de la clínica. Había veces en las que junto con Laura, acompañaba a su madre cuando ella venía a hablar con Deaton. 

Hacía años que no hablaba con el que una vez fue un amigo de la familia. Solo le había visto una vez, el día del incendio, ya que había sido Deaton el elegido de contarle a él y a Cora, quien apenas era una niña, que toda su familia había muerto. Dos días más tardes se habían ido con unos familiares al otro lado del país. No regresaron, no miraron atrás. Hasta ahora. 

Derek no solo nota la presencia de el amigo de Scott, sino la de cinco más aparte de la de Deaton. Varios pares de ojos le miran de manera extraña y desconfiada al verle entrar junto con Stiles. _La manada, me supongo_ , piensa Derek. Se trata de otros dos chicos y dos chicas y la de un hombre que le es familiar. Chris Argent. Hermano de la mujer que asesinó a su familia. 

Por un momento Derek siente un nudo en el estómago. 

“Derek” le saluda Scott ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable, probablemente sintiendo su incomodidad.

“Scott, ¿has hablado con mi padre?” pregunta Stiles de inmediato aún cogido del antebrazo de Derek. 

“Si y está enfadado porque abandonaras el hospital sin él. Viene de camino” Stiles asiento. 

“Podré lidiar con eso” murmura en tono cansino “Estamos todos?”

“Vayamos a mi despacho” les informa Deaton y los demás comienzan a seguirle, dejando a Scott, Stiles y a Derek atrás. 

“Gracias por haber traído a Stiles” le dice Scott ofreciendo su brazo a su amigo. Derek aprieta los dientes porque no quiere irse, ni dejar a Stiles. 

“¿Te importa si me quedo a escuchar?” pregunta y ve la sorpresa en los ojos del muchacho. 

“Podríamos necesitar su ayuda” replica Stiles dándole un leve apretón en el brazo. Scott les mira unos segundos antes de asentir. 

“No veo por qué no” murmura dubitativo antes de darse la vuelta e ir al despacho de Deaton, con Derek y Stiles seguido.

“Bien, ¿por qué nos has reunido aquí Stiles?” pregunta Chris Argent una vez que todos están en la habitación.

Stiles traga saliva mientras intenta poner en orden cada uno de sus pensamientos. 

“He hablado con la mujer” dice con firmeza. Nota el revuelo que causa su respuesta en sus compañeros. 

“¡¿QUÉ?!” gritan estupefactos. 

“¡¿DÓNDE?!”

“¡¿CÓMO?!”

“¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS PROTEGERLO!” le grita Scott a Derek. 

“¡No es culpa de él!” replica Stiles. “No hablé con ella cara a cara. No físicamente, por lo menos”

“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunta Lydia. 

“Se comunicó conmigo cuando estaba dormido. En un sueño” 

“¿Es eso posible?” le pregunta Chris a Deaton.

“Lo es siendo ella una emisaria. Y más cuando Stiles también es un emisario” contesta el veterinario sin añadir nada más. 

“Espera...., ¡¿tú lo sabías?!” pregunta incrédulo Stiles al veterinario.

“Hablaremos de eso en otro momento” le dice Deaton.

“¿Qué quería?” pregunta en cambio Scott a su lado. 

“Un trato”

“Qué clase de trato”

“Se marchará, dejando atrás los rituales y asesinatos, si a cambio le damos el cuerpo de su compañero” Hay un breve silencio en la habitación. 

Stiles contiene la respiración en medio. 

“¿De verdad vamos a creerle a esa mujer?” pregunta Lydia. 

“¡Ni hablar!” protesta Ethan. “¡Mató a Aiden!” Stiles baja la cabeza. 

“Y tienes razón, pero hay vidas humanas en peligro. No solo las nuestras. Sino las de todo el pueblo” replica Stiles en tono triste. 

“¿Estás seguro que se marchará, muchacho?” le pregunta Chris. Stiles asiente. 

“Eso me dijo ella. Solo quiere a su compañero. Dentro de dos días”

“Luna llena” murmura Lydia y Stiles asiente.

“En el Nemeton”

“¿Qué más te dijo?” le pregunta Allison. 

“Su manada fue asesinada por cazadores. En un incendio” Otro silencio. Stiles nota el cuerpo de Derek tensarse durante unos segundos. Le acaricia levemente la mano. “¿Qué hacemos?” pregunta entonces. Stiles no puede ver a Scott, pero está casi seguro de la decisión de su amigo. 

“Scott, no te creerás en serio que esa mujer solo quiere marcharse así como así” replica Ethan furioso. 

“No, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a poner la vida de los demás en peligro. No si podemos evitarlo”

“¡Mató a mi hermano!” grita furioso Ethan. El dolor es visible en su voz. 

“¡Crees que no lo sé! ¡Era nuestro hermano también!” 

“Ethan...” murmura Lydia. 

Stiles no está seguro pero por el portazo que oye segundos más tarde, imagina que Ethan se ha largado. 

“Déjale un rato a solas” dice Deaton probablemente a Scott. “Necesita un tiempo para superar lo de su hermano”

“No puede estar por ahí solo. No ahora” replica Isaac. 

“¿Qué ocurre si hace alguna locura?” dice Scott preocupado. 

“No lo hará. Porque vosotros sois su manada y no haría nada para dañaros” replica Derek quien ha permanecido a su lado todo el rato en silencio. 

 

Minutos más tarde, llega su padre. 

“Siento llegar tarde” Stiles hace una mueca. Solo espera que su padre no le monte un numerito enfrente de todos. 

“Tienes la información que te pedí” dice antes de nada. 

“Sí” contesta su padre. “Simon Wallace, 33 años, de Seattle. Casado con Anya Wallace” Bingo, un nombre. Por fin. 

“Si que has sido rápido” replica Stiles un poco sorprendido.

“Bueno, soy el sheriff por algo” contesta un poco ofendido su padre. “Además, no ha sido tan complicado teniendo en cuenta que su nombre ya estaba en los archivos de la policía”

“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunta Chris. 

“Hubo un incendio hace un par de semanas....” comienza a decir su padre. 

“Murieron todos a excepción de él, ¿no?” le interrumpe Stiles. 

Rápidamente, le cuentan todo lo demás a su padre.

“¿Solo el cuerpo, nada más?” pregunta un poco incrédulo. 

“Eso es lo que dijo ella” contesta Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

“No me gusta” contesta su padre indeciso. 

“Ya, bueno, a nadie al parecer” Stiles aprieta los labios. No tiene pensado mencionar lo de poder recuperar la visión. Le parece algo egoísta de su parte. “Pero no solo nos jugamos nuestras vidas, sino la de gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver en esto”

“Podríamos tenderle una trampa” sugiere Isaac. “Hacerle creer que le entregamos el cuerpo y atraparla con la guardia baja” 

“Y arriesgarnos a que se cabree aún más?” contesta Scott. “Es lista y astuta. Y peligrosa”

“Ya nos ha engañado una vez, quién dice que no lo hará de nuevo” murmura Lydia.

Stiles suspira.

“¿Qué hacemos entonces? No podemos fiarnos de ella, pero si no le entregamos el cuerpo, empezará a matar”

“Sugiero que sigamos el plan de Isaac” opina su padre. “Le entregamos el cuerpo”

“¿Y luego qué?” 

“Dejamos que se vaya. Podríamos poner un localizador en la bolsa para cadáveres. La seguiríamos sin que se diera cuenta”

“A mi me parece un buen plan” contesta Scott. Stiles no dice nada. No está del todo convencido. Quizás funcionaría, quizás no. Pero no dice nada.

“Hay algo más” añade su padre. “Simon Wallace tampoco es que fuera un angelito” Stiles frunce el ceño. “Él y su manada eran sospechosos de más de 10 asesinatos en Seattle”

“Así que se merecían morir” murmura Allison. 

“Nadie merece morir así. Culpables o no” contesta Stiles antes de suspirar. “La reunión será dentro de dos días”

“Hablaré con Melissa para arreglar todo los papeles sobre el cuerpo” dice su padre. 

“Estaremos preparados” dice Chris. 

“Bueno, supongo que esta reunión ha finalizado” murmura Scott. “Nos reuniremos aquí mañana por la noche para concretar los detalles” 

Varios segundos más tarde, todos salen del despacho dispuestos a marcharse. 

“Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente, jovencito” dice su padre.

Stiles hace una mueca. 

“Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, señor Hale” comenta su padre en tono mas suave. 

“Ningún problema” Stiles siente una agradable sensación en el pecho al oír aquello.

“Lamento que se vea involucrado en este tipo de situación”

“Tranquilo, señor. Me alegra haber venido todos modos. Siempre es mejor estar al tanto de lo que ocurre” comenta Derek. 

“¿Vamos, Stiles?” Stiles asiente y agarra el brazo de su padre. 

“Gracias, Derek”

“Adiós, Stiles” 

 

El recorrido a casa parece eterno. Su padre habla durante todo el viaje, reclamándole que se marchara del hospital sin su permiso y más. Stiles no tiene hambre, ni quiere cenar nada aún cuando su padre insiste en que debe comer algo. 

Sin necesitar ayuda, sube a su habitación. Se quita el uniforme que Derek le había dado del hospital y se pone lo primero que pilla de su armario. Segundos más tardes, agotado, se tira sobre la cama y se queda dormido nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. 

 

Stiles sueña entonces con su madre. Y es un sueño agradable, el primero desde hacia tiempo. 

_Están en la playa y es un día increíblemente soleado. Stiles siente el calor del sol en la piel. El sonido de las olas es lo único que interrumpe el relajado silencio. Su madre está sentada junto a él en la arena. Stiles la mira y ella le sonríe tiernamente..._

 

Alguien golpeando la ventana es lo que le despierta. Stiles se despierta por completo. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana. 

“Soy yo” su corazón se acelera al oír la susurrante voz de Derek al otro lado de la ventana. Seguidamente abre la ventana. 

“¿Qué hora es?” le pregunta a Derek dejándole entrar. 

“Aún es tarde” murmura el otro. 

“No eres un poco mayor para estar colándote por las ventanas en medio de la noche?” bromea Stiles cerrando la ventana. “Estaba durmiendo como bebé” Stiles se sienta sobre la cama. 

“Lo siento” murmura Derek. 

“Da igual” contesta encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Qué haces aquí, si se puede saber?” 

“No pude despedirme de ti esta tarde” Stiles alza una ceja. 

“¿Y venir en medio de la noche te parece una buena idea?” 

“Quería verte” admite Derek finalmente. 

“Ya” contesta Stiles con una sonrisa. Derek se acerca a Stiles y coge suavemente su rostro entre sus manos. Stiles contiene la respiración al notar las cálidas manos de Derek. 

Lentamente, sus labios se juntan. Stiles se deja llevar por Derek. Rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se levanta para poder profundizar el beso aún más. 

“Mi padre está al otro lado del pasillo” murmura Stiles cuando se separan para agarrar aire. 

“Lo sé” 

“Tienes suerte de que duerma como un tronco” Stiles besa de nuevo a Derek. 

“Me gustaría quedarme un rato más” dice Derek.

“No tengo nada que decir en contra” replica Stiles.Derek se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos mientras Stiles vuelve a meterse en la cama, dejando espacio para Derek.

Se recuesta en ella y Stiles se pega a él como un gatito, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

“He so ñado con mi madre” susurra Stiles después de unos minutos en silencio. 

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?” pregunta Derek pasando los dedos por su pelo.

Stiles suspira.

“Es la primera vez en meses que no sueño con ella”

“Y eso es bueno, ¿no?” Stiles no contesta directamente. Derek se concentra en descubrir qué esconde Stiles. “¿Stiles?”

“Cada vez que sueño con ella, siempre ocurre algo” murmura el chico asustado. 

“Algo como qué?” pregunta Derek con voz grave.

“Algo _malo_ ” Stiles suspira de nuevo. “Soñé con ella la noche antes en que Scott fuera mordido por Peter. O cuándo vino la manda de Alfas, o cuando nuestra profesora en realidad era un monstruo que asesinaba a gente” El cuerpo de Stiles comienza a temblar levemente. 

“Todo va a ir bien, de acuerdo? Yo estaré aquí” le susurra Derek al oído. “Contigo” Stiles asiente y se relaja a medias. 

“Háblame de ti” le pide varios minutos después. “De tu hermana”

“¿Cora? No hay mucho que contar” contesta Derek mirando al techo. “Es mi hermana más pequeña. He cuidado de ella desde lo del incendio”

“Scott me dijo que habías venido con ella”

“Sí, lo hice, pero regresó con nuestros familiares hace unos días. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver con este pueblo” Stiles se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir. 

“Es comprensible” murmura. “Me sorprende que tú no hicieras lo mismo”

“No tenía planeado quedarme aquí para siempre. Vine para arreglar un par de papeles y vender la propiedad que pertenece a mi familia” Stiles siente una pizca de decepción al oír aquello.

“Ah”

“Pero ahora no estoy del todo seguro, no cuando te he conocido a ti” Stiles frunce el ceño. 

“¿Sabes lo que no entiendo?” 

“¿El qué?” 

“Qué hables así de mi” 

“Cómo”

“Tan seguro de ti mismo. Seamos sinceros, no nos conocemos para nada. Prácticamente somos unos desconocidos, y sin embargo aquí estás, diciéndome esto” 

“Te sorprende” no es una pregunta. 

“Si, bueno, no suelo llamar mucho la atención de nadie. Chico o chica”

“No veo por qué no, pero mucho mejor para mi” murmura Derek apretándole contra él. “Te entiendo, créeme. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea, no ganaría precisamente el premio a la persona más amable del año, pero hay algo dentro de mi, que me dice que debo estar contigo. Algo que me impide pensar en cualquier otra cosa, o que me obliga a estar a tu lado y no separarme de ti en ningún instante” Hay un breve silencio. Derek mira a Stiles, pensando que el chico se ha quedado en silencio, lo cual sería realmente embarazoso teniendo en cuenta que el no iba hablando de sus sentimientos. 

Entonces escucha la risa contenida de Stiles.

“¿Te estás riendo de mi?” pregunta un poco molesto. Stiles niega con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

“Eso ha sido lo más cursi y romántico que alguien me ha dicho en la vida” comenta aún aguantando la risa.

“Te estás riendo de mi” Derek gruñe. “Me voy” dice molesto levantándose de la cama. 

Stiles le agarra del brazo, aún sabiendo que Derek podría deshacerse de él. 

“No te enfades, anda” murmura Stiles con voz de niño pequeño. Stiles se apoya de rodillas sobre la cama y para estar a la misma altura que Derek. Desliza su mano sobre el brazo de Derek hasta llegar a su hombro mientras que con la otra acaricia su mejilla. “A mi también me gustas, Derek Hale” susurra antes de juntas sus labios. El enfado de Derek desaparece en cuestión de segundos. Agarra a Stiles por las caderas para sujetarle con firmeza. Stiles pasa los dedos por el pelo de Derek y gime cuando el hombre lobo introduce su lengua en su boca. 

El calor aumenta rápidamente. Stiles le quita la camiseta a Derek y viceversa. Derek levanta a Stiles como una pluma y lo coloca sobre la cama antes de recostarse encima de él, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Stiles gime de nuevo mientras busca desesperadamente la boca de Derek.

“Deberíamos parar” murmura Derek a regañadientes, juntando su frente en la de Stiles, quien asiente de acuerdo.

Derek besa sus párpados antes de recostarse a su  lado.

Las agitadas respiraciones de ambos se escuchan en la habitación. 

“Por qué no aceptaste el mordisco de Peter?” pregunta Derek de repente. Stiles quien comienza a quedarse dormido, se coloca de lado, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro desnudo de Derek.

“Me gusta ser humano” contesta Stiles adormilado. “Es quien soy”

“Pero serías de mucha más ayuda a la manada como hombre lobo. No serías vulnerable y te curarías más rápido”

“Supongo” Stiles bosteza. “¿Tienes pensado ofrecerme la mordida, Hale?” 

“¿La aceptarías?” Una parte de Derek se horrorizaría con solo pensarlo, pero otra no. Stiles le pertenecería por completo.

“Probablemente no” contesta honestamente Stiles. “Además, pertenezco a la manada de Scott” Derek asiente y no puede evitar apretar los dientes, sintiéndose posesivo ante aquel humano. “Estoy bien como soy, gracias” Derek besa su frente. 

“Tranquilo, a mi también me gusta como eres” Varios minutos más tarde, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si es que no tengo excusas, lo siento de veras.


	8. Chapter 8

Para cuando Stiles se despierta al día siguiente, Derek obviamente ya se ha marchado. 

La calidez de la cama ha perdido su calor y ahora está fría. No se levanta directamente, aunque debería. Simplemente se queda un par de minutos más recostado en la cama.  

Piensa en la conversación que mantuvo con Derek la noche anterior y en sus palabras y una sensación entrañable crece en su pecho, quitando un poco la ansiedad que suele sentir cuando está bajo presión, lo cual es casi siempre. Su confesión le pilló por sorpresa porque, está bien, Stiles no era como los demás chicos de su edad, era diferente y tampoco solía destacar. Así que llamar la atención de alguien y de la manera en que Derek se había expresado, era inesperado. Y un poco aterrador. Apenas le conocía, aún cuando había hablado de cosas que normalmente no solía decirle a cualquiera. Aún no sabía como debía sentirse el que un desconocido se le declarara así de repente. Pero por otra parte se sentía, en cierta forma, honrado. Derek parecía alguien legal, alguien en que podías confiar. Y Stiles era muy bueno a la hora de juzgar a los demás, con o sin vista. 

Stiles suelta un suspiro mientras se levanta irgue de la cama y se sienta en cambio. 

_No poder ver tiene sus ventajas_ , se dice a sí mismo sin poder sonreír tristemente. Se levanta y palpando las paredes sale de su cuarto para ir al baño.

 

Se lava la cara cuando de repente comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si le clavaran agujas al cerebro. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cae de rodillas al suelo. Quiere gritar y llamar a su padre, pero el dolor se va tan rápido como vino. Su corazón late acelerado en su pecho mientras siente un par de lágrimas caer por su rostro. 

Abre la boca en busca de aire antes de agarrarse del lavabo y levantarse del suelo. 

Y entonces lo ve. _Lo ve._

Su cuerpo comienza a temblar y así lo hace su reflejo. Su propio reflejo. Ve sus ojos, la mirada atónita que tiene en la cara. Mira a su alrededor y ve el baño. Abre la puerta y sale. Reconoce las mismas paredes de siempre. 

“¡Stiles!” le llama su padre desde la cocina. “¿Estás bien?” Stiles suelta un quejido bajo mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras e inconscientemente se apoya por la pared. _Volverás a ver de nuevo_ , oye la voz de la mujer decir. 

 

Su padre está de espaldas cuando entra en la cocina. Está cocinando tortitas. 

“Hey, ya pensaba que ibas a dormir todo el día” le dice mirándole rápidamente por encima del hombro. Stiles no dice nada y se queda parado mirando a su padre. 

“Papa” murmura apenas sin voz después de varios minutos. 

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta dándose la vuelta y entonces le mira directamente. De algún modo no es necesario decirle _qué_ ocurre porque su padre lo sabe. Se acerca a Stiles y le abraza con fuerza. 

Stiles suelta entonces una carcajada, una carcajada de alivio, porque aquello significa que no está soñando, que todo es real.

 

 

“Así que ahora eres el gran milagro de la semana por lo que he escuchado” Stiles sonríe al reconocer aquella voz.

Levanta la cara y se encuentra por primera vez cara a cara con Derek Hale. No dice nada durante varios minutos hasta que Derek alza una ceja.

“No eres exactamente como me imaginé” comenta Stiles después de varios segundos. Derek sonríe antes de sentarse a su lado. 

“¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?” pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos. Stiles no puede decir exactamente de qué color son, pero son bonitos. No, mucho más que bonitos. “Gracias” 

Stiles suelta una mueca.

“Lo he dicho en voz alta, ¿no?” Se ruboriza y aparta la mirada de Derek.  

 

Aquella misma mañana su padre le había arrastrado directamente al hospital. Los médicos le miraron como lo más fascinante que hubieran visto en años y comenzaron a hacerle pruebas para verificar que todo estuviera en todo su lugar. No daban crédito a cómo podría haberse “curado” cuando días atrás aún seguía en el hospital y nada que indicara que recuperaría la vista. Pero Stiles sabía que no era ningún milagro. Y así se lo contó a su padre porque no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad. La cosa había empeorado cuando se había visto obligado a hablar con Scott, quien le había prometido que todo se arreglaría y que confiara en él. Y no es que no confiara en él, por que lo hacía. Precisamente por eso, sabía que Scott haría lo que fuera por él, incluso abandonar el plan que habían ideado en la clínica veterinaria. 

 

“¿Qué se siente?” le pregunta Derek rompiendo el silencio. 

“¿Recuperar la vista? Bien, más que bien” Stiles suelta un suspiro. 

“No te veo precisamente emocionado” comenta Derek mirándole preocupado.

“No es eso, estoy feliz de haber recuperado la vista. Créeme” le mira unos segundos antes de bajar la vista hacia su manos. “Simplemente siento como si no me mereciera ver de nuevo” Entonces Derek coloca una mano en su hombro y Stiles vuelve a levanta la mirada. 

“Deberías está agradecido, Stiles” le dice sonriéndole levemente. “No todos los días ocurre esto”

“Como tu también digas que es un milagro, me tiro por la ventana” le amenaza. Y le cuenta lo mismo que Anya, la mujer que había causado todavía más caos en su vida, le había ofrecido.

Derek le escucha sin interrumpirle.

“Siento que he engañado a la manada para conseguir algo que no estoy del todo seguro querer” dice al final. “Ella mató a gente, Derek. Mató a Aiden” Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara. “¿Quién nos dice que no volverá a matar? ¿Quién dice que no irá a otra parte y seguirá causando problemas y mientras que nosotros pudimos haberla detenido antes?”

“El peso del mundo no está sobre tus hombros, Stiles” le dice Derek con voz suave. “Las cosas malas ocurren. Todo el tiempo. La atrapes o no, seguirán ocurriendo cosas malas” Stiles no dice nada durante varios segundos.

Entonces Derek agarra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

“No presiones tanto. Al fin y al cabo eres un ser humano” murmura en su oído y Stiles suelta un suspiro. “Un buen ser humano que se preocupa por el mundo, aún cuándo éste no se lo merezca”  

 

“Deberíamos atraparla” dice Stiles de repente.

“Pero si lo hacemos, tú...” comienza a decir Allison. 

“Es una asesina” la interrumpe. Los demás le miran en silencio. “¿De verdad vamos a dejar marchar a una asesina?” 

“Stiles...” dice su padre pero él le interrumpe negando con la cabeza. 

“Ni siquiera nos lo pensaríamos si yo no estuviera así” mira a Scott. “Es lo que yo quiero. Por Aiden. Por la gente que murió” Scott le mira unos segundos antes de asentir. “Es lo correcto, Scott”

 

Stiles regresó a casa cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Su padre le acababa de dejar antes de marcharse a la comisaría. La casa está en completo silencio, sin embargo su sexto sentido le dice que no está completamente solo cuando entra a su habitación.

“Stiles” dice sentada en su cama.

“Anya” Stiles ve sorpresa en su mirada por unos segundos antes de que desaparezca. 

“Veo que ya sabes quién soy”

Stiles enciende la luz y la mira indiferente.

“Hemos aceptado tus términos” dice tranquilamente pero con voz fría. “Te daremos el cuerpo y dejaremos que te marches” Anya sonríe pero no es ninguna sonrisa agradable. 

“Sabía que convencerías a tus amigos” 

“Nos amenazaste” dice simplemente. 

La mujer se levanta y camina directamente hasta colocarse frente a él.

“Mañana al salir la luna. Tú me entregarás el cuerpo. Nada de hombres lobo” el cuerpo de Stiles se tensa. 

“Iré acompañado por dos cazadores”

“No. Lo tomas o lo dejas” Stiles aprieta los puños. 

“Acepto”

“Y no intentes nada, chico” la mujer se inclina y hasta casi rozar sus labios. “O desearás estar tan muerto como tu amigo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que tardo en publicar y lo siento. Pero prefiero tomarme con calma y hacerlas a mi ritmo, que no hacer nada en concreto. Saludos y gracias por los comentarios y demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo ¡¡y no he podido evitarlo!! Espero que sea de vuestro gusto. ¡¡Feliz navidad a tod@s !! :)


End file.
